I Had to Cancel Your Order of Hypothermia
by Violet Hyena
Summary: Sam is at a motel room alone, and just his luck, the heater is beyond repair. Luckily he has an archangel boyfriend to fix it, right? (Fluff fic)


I wrote this when my heater was broke and it was really freaking cold in my apartment. I'd been wanting to write wing spooning for a while so have some Sabriel.

Summary: Sam is at a motel room alone, and just his luck, the heater is beyond repair. Luckily he has an archangel boyfriend to fix it, right? (Fluff fic)

Tags: Wing cuddles, wing spooning, wing caccoon, Let's play "keep sam warm", Wings, warming up a loved one

* * *

Sam was tired of fighting the old gas heater and he was tired of his fingers and toes having the stiffness of cold. He'd tampered with everything in the ancient machine after complaining to the motel manager. He wanted a different room with a working heater but the place was booked full and it was 10:30 at night; far too late to be searching for another motel room while Dean was out. At least if the impala was there he could turn on the heat and lie back.

It was nearly 17 degrees outside and not much better in the apartment. Insulated or not, it was only useful from keeping the wind and wandering beasts away. He couldn't research, it was far too cold and his fingers were making more mistakes on the keyboard than he liked. Sleep became the only logical thing to do. He didn't even undress, he left his coat and gloves on and stole the sheets from Dean's bed to add to his own. He figured if he could contain his own body heat, he could make it through the night without having to interrupt Dean and tell him he was cold. He also didn't want to call Gabriel because they'd recently had a discussion with him being able to take care of himself without needing the archangel to do everything for him. Lovers or not, Sam still had his pride.

So Sam bundled up under the blankets. The sheets were like ice and he tried to wait for them to absorb his heat. He tucked his hands under his arms and shifted enough to be tolerable until he felt a little warmer. He covered his head with the sheets and started to doze off; at least until all the oxygen was used up under the sheets. It was hard, deciding whether he wanted to be comfortable or breath, but eventually he had to break the seal in the blankets, frigid air piecing his lungs and nose.

He fought with it for several minutes before he finally dozed off from the cold.

He woke up to to feeling warm and toasty. He thought blearily that the heater had magically kicked on and had flooded the room with heat. He squirmed some, his eyes still closed in a blissful sleep haze. Warm feathers rubbed his cheek and he blinked his eyes open. It was dark and he couldn't see. He reached out to push open the blankets, but instead of those, he happened to push his hand through a bunch of feathers into the freezing air. He quickly yanked his hand back and felt a pair of arms around his waist as there was a low chuckle.

"Gabriel," Sam said knowingly.

"You awake there Sam, or still in dream land?" Gabriel asked. Sam could feel Gabriel pressed flush to his back, spooning against him. It was not unfamiliar, and certainly not unwelcome at the moment. He noted his thicker coat was gone, but he didn't mind that so much because he was far warmer without it.

"I guess so. I think…." Sam reached up, more curious this time rather than pushing. He felt the feathers under him, and then above his head where he felt bones pressed together, cocooning him in a bubble of warm air that didn't suffocate him. He explored with a hand, gently as to not disturb the feathers under him. He found another set of wings at his waist, continuing to cover him where the first set of wings tapered off. "Gabe?"

"Mm, yes, Kiddo?" Gabriel asked, mouth pressed against the nape of his neck. Sam felt another pair of limbs around his legs, very little draft moving around his feet.

"You know you could have just fixed the heat," Sam said.

"Mm, yes, I could have." Gabriel made a shrugging motion and all six of Gabriel's wings moved a little closer, mimicking something like a hug. "But then I wouldn't have an excuse to smother you like this."

"Mm…" Sam rested his arms along Gabriel's at his waist and let out a large sigh of content. Sam closed his eyes again, feeling a kiss be placed onto his nape.

"Go back to sleep, you were having a good dream," Gabriel told him. Sam only nodded into the feathers as he drifted off into a better sleep.


End file.
